Wątek forum:Nowości i ogłoszenia/@comment-5408479-20160730010234
---- Zemsta zawita w szeregach T.A.R.C.Z.Y.! thumb|Grafika promocyjna przedstawiająca Ghost Ridera Na tegorocznym Comic-Conie fani „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” zostali zaskoczeni, bowiem na panelu poświęconym serialowi ogłoszono, że do obsady dołącza Gabriel Luna, który wcieli się w postać Robbie'ego Reyesa znanego jako Duch Zemsty Ghost Rider!SDCC 2016: Gabriel Luna Joins 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' as Ghost Rider Jest to dość zaskakująca wiadomość, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że serial mocno skupiał się na tematyce Nieludzi. Zapowiadano tę wieść już wcześniej grafikami z płonącym łańcuchem, ale można było przypuszczać, że broń ta należy do Hellfire'a, który pojawił się w trzecim sezonie. Fani ujrzeli także na terenie Comic-Conu przykryty czarną płachtą samochód. Wiele osób spekulowało, iż może to być Lola, jednak wkrótce okazało się, że to Hell Charger - demoniczne auto Ghost Ridera. Dopiero gdy w sieci pojawiła się wieść, że Marvel prowadzi casting na dwójkę latynoskich braci - jednego na wózku i drugiego, który ma wyglądać na „najbardziej niebezpieczną osobę w pokoju”, można było się spodziewać, co też twórcy serialu ogłoszą na swoim panelu. „''Sezon 4 przedstawi niewątpliwie najlepszą i najbardziej ambitną historię, spośród tych, które widzieliśmy już w serialu, a to wszystko zacznie się od wprowadzenia jednego z naszych najlepszych dotychczasowych bohaterów, samego Ghost Ridera''” – mówi producent wykonawczy i szef Marvel Television Jeph Loeb – „''Kiedy Duch Zemsty wjedzie do świata T.A.R.C.Z.Y. nic już nie będzie takie samo.” Ghost Riderem nie będzie słynny Johnny Blaze, ani Danny Ketch, ale Robbie Reyes, bohater wydawanej w 2014 roku serii „All-New Ghost Rider” stworzonej przez Felipe Smitha i Tradda Moore'a. Robbie jest nastolatkiem wychowującym się w niebezpiecznej dzielnicy Los Angeles, opanowanej przez latynoskie gangi. W tym niebezpiecznym otoczeniu przyszło mu opiekować się swoim niepełnosprawnym bratem Gabe'em Reyesem. W celu zdobycia pieniędzy, za które mógłby zapewnić bratu lepsze życie, Reyes bierze udział w nielegalnych wyścigach, gdzie zastrzelony traci życie. Wskrzesza go duch mordercy-okultysty Eliasa Marrowa, z którym Robbie zawiera pakt, by wspólnie operować jako nowy Ghost Rider i mordować przestępców. ---- '''Pierwsze materiały promocyjne!' Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. sezon 4 - materiał promocyjny „New Season, New Powers” Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. sezon 4 - materiał promocyjny „Ghost Rider” ---- Nowa postać w „Agentach T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” W trakcie San Diego Comic-Con ogłoszono, że do obsady czwartego sezonu „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” dołączy nie tylko Gabriel Luna w roli Ghost Ridera, ale także Lilli Birdsell, aktorka i reżyserka, która pojawi się w serialu w powracającej roli. Według niektórych źródeł w sieci, ma ona zagrać postać o imieniu Lucy, która opisywana jest jako kobieta z tajemniczą, brutalną przeszłością. Wszelkie inne informacje, takie jak moralność bohaterki czy posiadanie jakichkolwiek mocy są jak dotąd nieznane.‘Marvel’s Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ Casts Lilli Birdsell In Recurring Role For Season 4 ---- Szansa na pojawienie się klasycznych Nieludzi w „Agentach T.A.R.C.Z.Y.”! Producenci wykonawczy „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.”, Jed Whedon i Maurissa Tancharoen oświadczyli, że serialu będzie mógł wykorzystać postacie niektórych „klasycznych” Nieludzi. Mimo że serial od dłuższego czasu skupiał się na wątku Nieludzi, nigdy nie dane nam było zobaczenie w nim komiksowych bohaterów, takich jak Medusa, Black Bolt czy członkowie Królewskiej Rodziny Nieludzi. Najprawdopodobniej było to spowodowane faktem, iż serial miał przygotować podwaliny pod planowany film kinowy o Nieludziach, jednak teraz przyszłość kinowej produkcji wydaje się być bardzo niepewna. Jed Whedon stwierdził, że odroczenie prac nad filmem daje serialowi „nieco więcej swobody” i możliwości, by przedstawić klasycznych przedstawicieli Nieludzi.Agents of SHIELD To Include Classic Inhumans In Season Four thumb|center|610px|Komiksowi przedstawiciele Nieludzi Wielu fanów ma nadzieję na pojawienie się postaci Maximusa czy Karnaka. Ja osobiście liczę na tego drugiego oraz na występ Lockjawa - no bo kto nie chciałby zobaczyć tego słodkiego psa-telepaty? Może być nawet jako cameo! ---- 320px|center Czwarty sezon „Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” zadebiutuje w Ameryce 20 września 2016 roku na kanale ABC! ----